superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Distant Past
This page is part of the SuperFreinds timeline, or a chronology of events that took place in the SuperFriends Universe (Earth-1A name / Earth-Thirty-Two name of the DC Multiverse), and related universes.Some of the dates given are based upon real life history, whether they were mentioned or not, others are completely conjectural. All events prior to the 1st Century are found here. B.C. is a designation used to describe years prior to the estimated birth of Jesus in the Julian and Gregorian calendars. That is, all events are 'before Christ', aka B.C. NOTE: Dates stating 19 Billion years ago, have there starting point in the late 20th century. __TOC__ 'B.C. Events' In the Beginning… In the beginning, there was only one Monitor who was as large as the void itself, but deep within, a flaw was found -- the ‘Multiverse’, an infinitesimal sub-reality in which all histories are contained.As revealed in Final Crisis: Superman Beyond, #1-2 (October 2008 & March 2009). The Monitor first appeared in New Teen Titans, #21 (July, 1982). His cosmic nature was revised in the above mentioned Final Crisis: Superman Beyond 3D #1-2. The Multiverse is Born Dawn of Time: The ‘Multiverse’ was created as a result of the Oan scientist Krona's interference in the Big Bang. His meddling was the spark to ignite the ‘flaw’. This multiverse consisted of an infinite number of universes, which co-existed with an Antimatter Universe. 19-6 Billion Years Ago * Nineteen Billion Years Ago: The ‘Source’, a superior, yet finite creature comes into being. * Seventeen Billion Years Ago: The ‘Source’, generates life and becomes the "source" of power bestowed upon the first humanoid beings. These humanoids settled on the planet Urgrund (also known as Asgard or GodWorld). At this period of time, Urgrund was known as the First World. * Fifteen billion years ago, the planet Maltus formed. Millions of years passed as the planet slowly cooled and life formed in the moist air of the new world. The air borne life spread across the globe while more complex forms took to land and sea. The Maltusian race evolved, humanoid in appearance, one of the first intelligent life forms in the Universe. This was the beginning of a new age of cultural and scientific advancement. Their minds allowed them to create miracles as their lifetimes extended millions of years. Unfortunately, the power came at a price. And so, as their population increased, the humanoids evolved into separate races, blue-skinned and white-skinned. These races began to wage war against each other. Biological warfare resulted in the creation of a deadly disease virtually eliminating the possible of procreation, which almost wiped out the humanoids. Specifically, the white-skinned males. In order to survive, the blue-skinned male scientists of the polar city of Ap formed an alliance with an isolated society of white-skinned women who inhabited the Zamar area, and produced future generations of children by laboratory means. The males came to be called Aps, and the females Zamars. Those chosen to form a mediated group, raised the children, and called themselves Oans. As ages passed, the Oans evolved fantastic mental powers and increased lifespans, becoming virtually immortal.As revealed in the post-crisis story: Secret Origins, #23 (February, 1988). In this story, the time given was Ten Billion years ago, not Fifteen Billion. :: By this time, the natives of Urgrund attained godhood (now known as the Old Gods). This became the beginning of a new era, and Urgund was now known as the Second World. They had reached physical perfection. :: Out of fear and vanity, the Old Gods turned on their creator. Being quite unprepared, the‘Source’ was virtually split in two: the ‘Source’ and the ‘Anti-Life.’ The Source is "injured" by the split, which allowed the Old Gods a period of supremacy for an eon or two (NOTE: As an aside when the universe is reordered following the Crisis on Infinite Earths, the Source finds it more difficult to locate and potentially recombine with its lost half).As revealed in Death of the New Gods, #5 (March 2008). According to New Gods Secret Files and Origins, #1 (September, 1998), the date given is 19 billion years ago. * ''10 billion years ago,The date of 10 billion years in the past is given in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths, #10 (January, 1986). Krona, an ancient scientist from the planet Oa (retconned to be Maltus),As indicated in the post-crisis story: Secret Origins, #23 (February, 1988). in a forbidden experiment looked back in time to the beginning of the universe. His interference with nature somehow retroactively became the spark to ignite the ‘flaw’, thus creating an ''anti-matter'' counterpart to the universe, as well as splintering the single universe into a multiverse consisting of an infinite number of parallel universes, each with duplicates of all stars and planets except for what would eventually be known as the planet Oa. This unique planet has no duplicate in the multiverse. It is only duplicated in the antimatter universe as the planet Qward. The energies resulting from this also paradoxically cause the creation/birth of the Monitor on Oa's moon and the Anti-Monitor on the moon of Qward. The 'Monitor' spends his life in silent meditation, learning the secrets of the universe. While the 'Anti-Monitor' is hell-bent on destruction and conquest. To accomplish this heinous goal, he creates the Thunderers and then the Shadow Demons to aid him in the conquest of the Anti-matter universe. Krona witnesses this primordial conquest as he gazes back into the past he inadvertently changed, and witnesses the ‘hand of darkness’ (which is representative of the Anti-Monitor's hand) rising up from the chaos 'beyond Hell' (clearly from the Anti-Matter Universe) trying to cause the emergence of the Shadowlands (the "Primordial Darkness").The so-called "Hand of Darkness" first appeared in Green Lantern, #40 (October 1965) and was later notated as the Anti-Monitor's hand in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #10 (January 1986). This powerful hand rising from 'beyond Hell' received further explanation in Swamp Thing, #50 (July, 1986). The Anti-Montitor's hand is also considered the power source of several DCU characters including Obsidian, Ian Karkull, the Shade, Shadow Thief, Eclipso and others. The giant shadow hand in Swamp Thing, #50 (July, 1986) is called "the Shadowlands" and "the Primordial Darkness." Morpheus trapped Brute and Glob in "The Darkness" to punish them for empowering Garrett Sanford and Hector Hall in Sandman, #12 (January, 1990). As the Anti-Monitor enjoyed his reign, he was awakened to his ‘positive-matter self’ and the positive matter universe in which he lived. He engaged him in a great battle, but being equals, they just ended up knocking each other unconscious simultaneously.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October 1985) and The Multiversity Guidebook (March 2015). The nature of the Monitors was expanded upon in the 7-part story revealed in Final Crisis, #1 -- #7 (July, 2008 -- March, 2009) and The Multiversity Guidebook. Krona is reduced to disembodied energy and banished to circle throughout the universe.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October 1985). :: The Oans, feeling responsible for renegade scientist Krona's creation of the Antimatter Universe and the mulitiverse, and wanting to champion the cause of order, decided that a group of volunteers would colonize a planet near the center of the universe, which they named 'Oa'. It is from here that they believed that they could do the most good.As revealed in the post-crisis story: Secret Origins, #23 (February, 1988). These Oans, were consumed by guilt. They had created Evil, so they must do something to constrain it. Their first attempt to do so was the construction of 'Manhunter robots', which later proved defective. Their second, and better, solution was the creation of the Green Lantern Corps. Still, there were dissenters among the Oans who maintained that evil must be destroyed, not contained. This leads to a civil war. These dissidents eventually broke away, traveled to another universe and evolved into the Controller race. The group that remained on Oa became the Guardians of the Universe.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October, 1985) and Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe, Vol. 1 #5 (July, 1985). The females, however, saw no need to involve themselves and, since the Oans were by then immortal and had no more need to reproduce, left their mates and became settled on the planet Zamaron and became known as the Zamarons.This connection to the Oans and Maltus is made in the post-crisis stories: Secret Origins, #23 (February, 1988); Green Lantern, #45 (September 1993); and L.E.G.I.O.N. '93 #58 (September 1993). 5,000,000,000:'This date is given in the post-crisis story: ''New Gods Secret Files and Origins, #1 (September, 1998). The Star Sol ignites '4,500,000,000:'This date is given in the post-crisis story: New Gods Secret Files and Origins, #1 (September, 1998). Planet Earth forms from dust and gases around Sol. '4,000,000,000:'This date is given in the post-crisis story: New Gods Secret Files and Origins, #1 (September, 1998). Life appears on Earth-One (and Earth-1A). : In a parallel universe,Post-Crisis stories retconned his home universe as an alternate dimension rather than a parallel Earth. See "Pariah" in the DC Comics Encyclopedia. Pariah,In Pariah's first Post-Crisis appearance in DC Comics Presents, #94 (June 1986), Lyla refers to him as 'Kell' and says to him that its time for him to come up with an earth surname. It is not clear if she gave him the name, or if he had it previously. Earth's greatest scientist, makes his advanced Earth into a paradise. Discovering the existence of the multiverse, Pariah determines to learn the origin of the universe. Ignoring the warnings that the universe will be destroyed if they learn their origins, Pariah goes ahead with his experiment despite the protests of his former assistant Sondra and the Council. Forming an antimatter chamber, Pariah enters it and watches the beginning of time replayed before his eyes. However, Pariah inadvertently awakens the Anti-Monitor, who begins an antimatter chain reaction that destroys all life on Pariah's Earth and eventually destroys his entire universe. [Note: The exact time is never specified, except as “millions of years ago.”]As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October 1985). : The Anti-Monitor frees himself from his nearly nine-billion-year-long captivity as he gains power with the destruction of Pariah's positive-matter universe. Realizing that the death of each positive-matter universe makes him more powerful, he destroys universe after universe with antimatter to expand his power. While at first it takes eons for the Anti-Monitor to destroy a universe, he eventually learns how to destroy universes more quickly as his power grows.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October 1985). :The Monitor also awakens and grants Pariah both immortality and the ability to warn other universes before they are destroyed, and Kell becomes known as Pariah. The Monitor also creates a satellite-like ship in which he could travel the multiverse, fighting the Anti-Monitor wherever he could, but the Monitor becomes weaker with each loss of a positive-matter universe, forcing him to seek out champions across the multiverse to fight for him.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October 1985). '''999,998,038 B.C.: The Demons Three (Abnegazar, Rath and Ghast) ruled the primitive Earth until the Timeless Ones imprisoned each of the demons and bound their power to three mystical artifacts. [Note: The Demons Three languish in their prisons for close to a billion years, until Felix Faust attempts to free them in 1975 AD.]This account is said to be 1 billion years ago and is revealed in Justice League of America, #10 (March 1962) and recounted in #147 (Oct. 1977) and #206 (Sept. 1982). 252,000,000 B.C.: The Mesozoic age begins on Earth. Black Manta and Giganta lure Aquaman and Apache Chief to a time barrier to trap them in this prehistoric era where they are being attacked by a giant Water dinosaur. 122,366,538 B.C.: This is the year that Grax states that his amnesia bombs was hidden. Red Tornado and Tuatara were searching for the bomb in New Zealand, but they were unable to locate it until time travelling to this period. While in that period, they find themselves under attack by two individuals of an unknown variety of dinosaur that seemed to be similar to a tyrannosaurus.As revealed in SuperFriends, #8 (November 1977). 70,000,000 B.C.: Wonder Woman and the Atom arrive from the year 1980 to stop Dr. Wells from staying in the past.As seen in the Season 5 episode: Elevator To Nowhere (September 27, 1980). 66,000,000 B.C.: The Mesozoic age ends this year. (approximately) 1,400,000 B.C.: On Krypton, where science was just beginning to mature, a nuclear disaster wrecks a whole town and kills thousands, prompting the government to forbid all scientific research. As a result of outlawing science, civilization on Krypton is stunted for many thousands of years.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #333 (June, 1965). :On Earth, during a time when the sun is red (possibly because of a cloud of space gas altering the sun's rays), a group of colonists from the star system of Vruun led by Jhor Lal establish a colony that they call Atlantis, fleeing from the cruel tyrants who rule their world. A few members of the Legion of Super-Heroes (Brainiac 5, Star Boy, Chameleon Boy, Light Lass, and Phantom Girl) arrive via time travel from the 30th century A.D. and help them complete the city of Atlantis, the first human city on Earth. [Note: This date is never firmly established except as “millions of years ago,” but the the date can be established as one million years before 43,000 BC, since Atlantis has been in existence for one million years by then. It's likely that the Earth's sun was artificially turned red for a time, possibly by the space gas that killed off the Xan, since scientific data suggests that by this time the Earth's sun was nearly as bright as it is today, and was definitely the same hue].As revealed in Adventure Comics, #333 (June, 1965). :On Krypton, a scientist named Zat-El, hiding in the Jewel Mountains along with a small number of Kryptonians who practice science, which is at this time outlawed, builds a space ark.Space Arks are referenced in the Season One episode: The Planet-Splitter (December 15, 1973). A few members of the Legion of Super-Heroes (Superboy, Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, Element Lad, and Colossal Boy), arrive from the 30th century and assist the construction of the space ark. The Kryptonians, accompanied by the Legionnaires from the future, leave Krypton with supplies and a group of giant, dinosaur-like reptiles. They arrive on prehistoric Earth and establish a colony on what is now Western North America. Having believed that Earth was uninhabited by any intelligent species, they are surprised to discover that a colony from Vruun has already been established as Atlantis.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #333 (June, 1965). 998,019 B.C.: A race of forgotten Earthlings that are now long extinct, known as the Hiss-Men begin to multiply in numbers on Earth, becoming a menace to the early humans that lived on Earth during this period. *Ibac time travels to this year and establishes a fortress there, forming an alliance with the Hiss-Men, and he brings the Marvel Family to this time period with a book, which when opened, can penetrate the timestream.As seen in the Shazam! Animated Series episode: Best Seller (September 26, 1981). 59,600 B.C.: The Time Trapper went back in time from the year 1978 in an apparent attempt to sink Atlantis before they develop the technology to create the domes they need to survive when the Continent first sunk. If successful, it would be the virtual extinction of the modern race of Atlanteans. Superman and Aquaman arrive just in time to stop the attempt.As seen in the SuperFriends (Comic Book): SuperFriends, #18 'Manhunt in Time!' (March 1, 1979). This attempt however, may be the inevitable cause of the continent sinking. 50,000 B.C.: Cro-Magnon Vandar Adg watches his father die at the hands of Rip Hunter, a time traveler from the future. Moments later, young Vandar and another man named Klarn are bathed in the radiation of a newly fallen meteor, granting him an incredible intellect and immortality. They will ultimately become Vandal Savage and the Immortal Man, respectively — immortal enemies.As revealed in Strange Adventures, #177 (June 1965) and Time Masters, #8 (Sept. 1990). * This is also the year that the Star-Spangled Kid becomes stranded in the past, and spends several weeks on the run from a tribe of primitive men before being rescued by the JLA and JSA.As revealed in Justice League of America, #102 (Oct. 1972). * It is also around this time, a wave of power (aka godwave) from the ‘Source’ makes its first pass over earth. Soon after, the first god's appear on earth (including the Greek, Scandanavian and Egyptian pantheons). Thus begins the Third World.As revealed in Action Comics, #600 (May 1988) and Jack Kirby's Fourth World, #1 (Mar. 1997). 28,002 B.C.:The date of 30,000 Years Ago from '1998' is given in the post-crisis story: New Gods Secret Files and Origins, #1 (September, 1998). The Old Gods on Urgrund rebelled against their Maker. In retribution, the 'Source' destroyed them and created the New Gods. However, its diminished stature caused the New Gods to be flawed, leading the New Gods to diverge from the Source's wishes and only able to understand cryptic commands through messages written by a disembodied hand. They eventually form two camps, and settle on the two halves of their split homeworld: New Genesis and Apokolips – good versus evil. So begins the Fourth World.As revealed in Death of the New Gods, #5 (March 2008) and New Gods, #1 (February / March 1971). The destruction of the Old Gods, seen in this story strongly alludes to the depiction of Ragnarok in Marvel Comics' Thor #127–128 (April / May 1966). That story not only has similar imagery, but also shows the rise of a new race of gods from the ashes of Asgard. The story presented in Death of the New Gods, #5 (March 2008) indicates that the Source itself brought about the destruction of the Old Gods and the creation of the new. Although this is the implication of the story, it is at odds with both the text and philosophical underpinnings of Jack Kirby’s original "Fourth World" stories. The idea that the Fourth World begins with the population of New Genesis and Apokolips is revealed in "New Gods Secret Files and Origins, #1" (September, 1998). : Some years later, Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips, launches a surprise attack on New Genesis. He has his uncle Steppenwolf murder Avia, the wife of Izaya, the leader of New Genesis. A devastating conflict begins between the worlds of New Genesis and Apokolips. As each side works to develop ever more sophisticated technology and weapons, Himon, a technician on Apokolips, discovers the "X-Element", which allows matter to be transported across the universe almost instantly, and uses it to create the "Boom Tube." Finally, Izaya, fearing that the New Gods will destroy themselves as the Old Gods did, renounces war and becomes Highfather, (the philosophically pacifist leader) of New Genesis.As revealed in New Gods, #7 (February / March 1972). 28,000 B.C.: The species known as the Submen are the dominant race on Earth, ruling over primitive humans. Eventually, a revolt occurs, and the Submen's rule ends. They become extinct, all but one, King Kull, who survives in suspended animation.This date is conjecture, based upon the date given in DC Comics. 18,036 B.C.: The Ice Age occurs around this time. The last of the ice ages of the days of old. As the Earth begins to warm up, the Icemen, a race of Earthlings begin to gradually die out, to the extent that there is only one left by 1968.This date is taken from the fact that the Ice Age supposedly happened about 20,000 years ago. The episode that referenced the Ice Age, The Abominable Iceman, was set in 1968, so subtracting 20,000 years from 1968 makes it this year. Just conjecture of course but close enough. 9,600 B.C.: The Great Cataclysm (the incident that caused Atlantis to sink beneath the ocean) occurs this year.As established in the SuperFriends (Comic Book): SuperFriends, #18 'Manhunt in Time!' (March 1, 1979). 9,019 B.C.: Varying accounts indicate Doctor Mist''Doctor Mist first appeared in ''SuperFriends, #12 (June / July 1978). The SuperFriends comics are usually considered not to have taken place on Earth-One, but Doctor Mist was established as existing on Earth-One in DC Comics Presents, #46 (June 1982). Further, according to the letters column in the SuperFriends Commic Book, issue #16, Doctor Mist is based on both the Guardian of the Gate and the character of King Noot introduced in Chapter 18 of Wisdom's Daughter by H. Rider Haggard See: <[http://www.gutenberg.net.au/ebooks02/0200181.txt Wisdom's Daughter by H. Rider Haggard,] found at Project Gutenberg Australia. See also: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/She_%28novel%29 She series of novels], published in 1887 at wikipedia.org. was active either 11,000 years ago (from 1981) or no earlier than 5,000 B.C. In a post-crisis stroy, there lived a man named Maltis who lived in the ancient African realm of Kor.The evil sorcerer Felix Faust's desires to sell his soul to the Devil for supreme powers like his ancestor did, and in 5,000 B.C., he appeared in the legendary African empire of Kor to challenge Nommo, the wizard-king for possession of the burning enigma called the Flame of Life. Nommo absorbed the Flame and used its power to hurl the evil sorcerer into another dimension. Faust's ancient confrontation with 'Doctor Mist' is revealed in the post-crisis story found in Secret Origins, #27 (June 1988). As he grew to adulthood, he changed his name to Nommo and established himself as king of Kor and guardian of the mystic Flame of Life. As the Flames guardian, he is able to absorb its powers, becoming immortal. From here forward, Maltis was able to create the Stones of Life. He keeps one for himself and gives the others to an emerging race of magical humanoids known as the Homo magi. Jimenez, Phil (2006), "Doctor Mist", in Dougall, Alastair, The DC Comics Encyclopedia, New York: Dorling Kindersley, pp. 95, ISBN 0-7566-4119-5, OCLC 213309017 Doctor Mist dispersed the sacred Stones of Life throughout the centuries, creating heroes directly and indirectly. Two that we know of are: Sargon the Sorcerer and Zatara, the Master of Magic. This was revealed in Secret Origins, #27 (June 1988). In the Earth-1A story-line, Doctor Mist’s story begins 11,000 years ago. ‘Doctor Mist’ was king of Kor (only name given in Earth-1A continuity),Doctor Mist being the ‘King of Kor’ was revealed in DC Comics Presents, #46 (June 1982). one of the greatest empires of its day, one of the greatest the world has ever known. Shortly after he was imbued with power he had his likeness carved into the side of a mountain, as a way to inspire fear in his enemies. To impress upon them, the fact that he was the one to look upon with awe. He stays at this ‘Mountain Retreat’Doctor Mist’s home is first called his ‘Mountain Retreat’ in DC Comics Presents, #46 (June 1982). It is not revealed in Earth-1A continuity. in Africa never leaving, as sort of a personal exile, because he is so powerful.As revealed in his first appearance from ''SuperFriends, #13'' (August/September 1978). 8,006 B.C.: The Kherubim/Daemonite War rages in outer space, as two spacecraft from both sides of the war are locked in combat, and crashland on Earth.As told in Dark Blade Falling. 3,019 B.C.: In Egypt, Shazam uses his magic to give Teth-Adam incredible powers. He then becomes Black Adam, who eventually goes rogue, and Shazam has him banished to the End of the Universe. *Somewhere around this time, a handful of time traveling superheroes from various time periods all team-up and become a team known as the Freedom Force. Their headquarters is the Valley of Time, located near the Nile River in Africa.As seen in The Freedom Force. 1,479 B.C.: Hatshepsut becomes the pharoah of Egypt, she is the first to inherit the powers of Isis, which was given to her by the Royal Sorcerer, who gave her Isis' amulet.As told in the opening theme of The Secrets of Isis. 1,194 BC: The Trojan War begins. 1,184 BC: The Trojan War ends with the Greeks famous Trojan Horse invasion into the city of Troy. 58 B.C.: The Gallic Wars begin this year.Conjecture, based on info from the real world and the Gen 13 (film). 52 B.C.: The Siege of Alesia takes place this year.As mentioned in Gen 13 (film). 50 B.C.: The Gallic Wars end this year. 27 B.C.: The Roman Empire is founded, ruled by Emperor Augustus.As implied in The Time Trap. Next Century 1st century References Category:Timeline